hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:PineappleHead
Hallo und Herzlich Willkommen, PineappleHead! Das HitmanReborn-Wiki-Team freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Wir können wirklich jede helfende Hand vertragen und freuen uns über jeden neuen Benutzer, der zu uns stößt! Übrigends: Cooler Edit auf der Seite Benutzer:PineappleHead!! Da du ja noch neu bist, hast du vielleicht noch einige Fragen. Um Antworten zu bekommen, kannst du: *Natürlich erst einmal die Allgemeine Hilfe zu Rate ziehen, falls du ganz neu bei Wiki bist. *Dir neben im Menü den Punkt Editierhilfe und seine Unterpunkte anschauen. Des Weiteren findest du unter dem Punkt Vorlagen alles, was du zu diesem Thema wissen musst sowie alle Kopiervorlagen, die du einfach bequem in den Artikel deiner Wahl einfügen kannst. Natürlich gibt es noch weitere Vorlagen, die dort nicht direkt zu sehen sind. Dafür kannst du einfach auf dieser Seite nachschauen. *Dich natürlich auch an einen Admin oder jeden anderen User hier wenden. Das Team steht dir für alle Fragen zu Verfügung. Du kannst z.B. mir einfach auf meine Diskussionsseite schreiben. Vergiss dabei aber nicht, deine Nachricht mit vier Tilden ~~~~ zu unterschreiben, damit ich oder ein anderer User dir antworten kann. Falls du Anregungen hast, kannst du diese entweder im Forum oder im Community Portal stellen. So, und nun noch viel Spaß beim weiteren Editiern hier im HitmanReborn-Wiki! Ich hoffe, wir lesen noch viel von dir ;). -- Planet-punk (Diskussion) 08:20, 12. Jul. 2012 Hey Danke für deine Begrüßung und so :-) Das dein Profil gelöscht wurde tut mir leid... Wie lange warst du inaktiv? Vielleicht liegts daran. Ist nur eine Vermutung... Oh man... Dann will ich gar nicht wissen, wie viele Profile schon gelöscht wurden, wenn man mal an die ganzen inaktiven User denkt :D Vorausgesetzt es liegt daran O.o Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 21:44, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Sinnloses Zeug :D Das Internet hasst dich :D Nein, Scherz ;) Ach das mit dem Einleben schaffst du schon :3 Ansonsten bin ich ja auch noch da^^ LG Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 15:41, 13. Jul. 2012 (UTC) XD Okay, mach das. Sag bescheid, wenn ich irgendwas helfen kann, oder so. Ach, was^^ Brauchst dich doch nicht schämen :D Okay, jetzt hab ich vergessen was ich schreiben wollte o.o' Egal~ :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 14:47, 14. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Stimmt o.o' Oh man....... Okay^^ Dann brauch ich mir darum schon mal keine Sorgen machen und kann viel sinnloses Zeug schreiben :D Ich finds auch cool, hier jemanden gefunden zu haben, mit dem ich schreiben kann :3 LG Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:41, 14. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Yaaaay, die erste Seite erstellt. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 09:21, 15. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ja, Sommerferien *-* Und dann so ein dämliches Wetter -.- Ach, klappt schon :3 Wir schaffen das schon :D Jap, bis jetzt bist du ein super Gesprächsparter ;D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 13:52, 15. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich will auch weg T.T War noch nie im Ausland O.O *heul* Ja, stimmt schon irgendwie :D Dankeschön :3 Den Titel behältst du auf jeden Fall ;) lg Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 21:37, 15. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ITALIEN? Umbringen? Ach, wie kommst du denn darauf?^^' *Panzer aus Garage hol* Das würde ich doch nie tun... Ich hoffe T.T XD Dann lernst du es jetzt eben ;) Ach, kein Ding. Dafür bin ich da :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:53, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Danke das du mich älter schätzt, aber ich werde dieses Jahr erst 16^^' :D Ach ja... Stimmt O.O Da brauch ich den Panzer ja gar nicht... Ach egal... Nur für den Effekt ;D Da frag ich mich doch, warum dir DAS keiner glauben will XDDD Hab ich mir schon irgendwie gedacht :D Die Box ist so hohl xD Giotto und Affären? Niemals... Also so schätz ich ihn definitiv NICHT ein O.O Hehe... Da du den Manga nicht liest weiß ich mehr als du :P Außerdem lebt er nicht mehr T.T Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:57, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Cool :3 Wann? Es fällt mir wirklich schwer dir das zu glauben XD Aber ich versuchs :D Na ja... Also eigentlich gibts bessere, aber das ist definitiv die hohlste XD Tja selbst schuld kann ich da nur sagen :D Was bist du auch ein Junge geworden XDDD Ich bleibe Giotto treu! Und hoffe und bete und ach keine Ahnung -.- Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 18:15, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hihi ^^ Da siehst du es :D Gib den Leuten, denen du das erzählst etwas Zeit. Die brauchen sie xD Ab dem 31.7. bin ich für eine Woche weg. Dann übernimmt eine Freundin von mir meinen Account, damit die 365 Tage nicht irgendwann flöten sind o.o' Die will ich unbedint kriegen. Nur diese eine Auszeichnung noch O.O Als ich die Box in der Folge gesehen hab dachte ich mir nur meinen Teil, ab mich halb tot gelacht und musste dann weiter gucken :D Na ja... Okay mir fällt zu dem Thema nichts mehr ein... Wie du das sagst, hört sich das an, als wenn ich echt auf ihn stehen würde O.O Wenn es ihn in der Realität geben würde, sicher :D Aber so na ja... Ist halt mein Lieblingscharakter :3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 18:53, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich hab jetzt 262 Tage... Die opfer ich bestimmt nicht wegen einer Woche Urlaub und einer Woche Klassenfahrt im August O.O Da bin ich echt froh, eine solche Freundin zu haben :3 Auch in dieser Woche vom 27.8. bis zum 31.8. (okay keine ganze Woche) hilft sie mir :3 Keine Sorge, ich werd schon nicht inaktiv. Immerhin muss ich dann noch die 1000 Artikel zu Ende bearbeiten :D Diese Freundin hat hier auch einen eigenen Account. Hat auch vorhin etwas bearbeitet. Heißt hier Ayaka88 Gibt es bestimmt. Was ich, um ehrlich zu sein, etwas merkwürdig finde. Aber wem es gefällt... O.o Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:25, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Jup^^ Na ja... Ich hab ja schon über 700 Bearbeitungen, also so schwer wird das auch nicht, die 1000 zu knacken :D Ich komm mir grad vor, als wenn ich damit angeben würde... Sorry, falls das so rüber kommt. Ist nicht meine Absicht. Stimmt :D Aber deine Auswahl an weiblichen Charakteren ist doch auch nicht so klein... Gibt es da nicht jemanden, den du toll findest? :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 17:56, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Okay, dann ist ja gut :3 Ich dacht schon, dass du mich dann vielleicht für eine miese Angeberin halten würdest, oder so :( Oh.... Du tust mir leid :D Da gibts dann ja schon keine Charaktere mehr, die in Frage kommen würden... Oder gibts dann da überhaupt noch weibliche Charaktere? O.o Ja, okay. Nana. Aber die ist mit Iemitsu verheiratet :D Öhm... Wie wäre es mit M.M? :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 16:28, 20. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Okay, war ja auch nur ein Vorschlag :D Aber mehr fallen mir nicht ein o.o' Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 13:38, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Stimmt... Irgendwie deprimierend O.o Na ja... Ich hab nichts dagegen, dass es mehr männliche Charaktere gibt :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 21:11, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) XD Kennst du diese kleinen gelben Männchen aus "Ich einfach unverbesserlich"? Diese Minions? Die haben keine Hobbys XD Ich sage nur: Banana XDDD Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 18:03, 22. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hab den Film auch nicht gesehen. Nur die Vorschau von den Dingern im Kino :D (Für Teil 2 und so) Die sind echt HOBBYLOS XD Und verrückt nach Bananen... So wie ich das bis jetzt beurteilen kann O.o Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 21:14, 23. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Okay, ich korrigiere mich; nicht nur verrückt nach Bananen :D Ja, sehr interessant O.o Ich hab keine Ahnung, worum es in dem Film geht. Mal was Anderes. Kennst du Kingdom Hearts? *-* Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:17, 28. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Was bist du, dass du Kingdom Hearts nicht kennst? O.O Nein, Scherz XD Also über KHR kann ich auch mit dir reden ;D (Nur, dass mir im Moment nichts einfällt... Weißt du was?) Aber ja, überred sie dazu :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:04, 29. Jul. 2012 (UTC) bin ich hier richtig wenn ich einfach so was schreiben will? O.o aber ich wollt mich einfach für die aufbauenden worte bedanken, ich geb mein bestes =D ich muss aber zugeben, dass des mit der zeit echt spaß macht, also net nur bilder auch die artikel erstellen un so macht echt laune ;D ich hab bloß angst, dass ich jeden Moment ihren account in den ruin stürzen könnte, ist mein ernst O.o....aber iwie kann ich neme anderst =D ok, dass wollt ich jetzt loswerden ;) lg :3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 17:14, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) xD danke ;D duuuu....sag das net ich krieg des echt gut hen, weil ja um ehrlich zu sein ich hab hier auch noch en account (also hier ist immer noch die freundin net das des nachher jemand liest un denkt sassi hätt en doppelaccount :) ) also ich war auch mal drin weil ich überredet wurde? ka hat mich auch angemeldet aber ich bin in sowas ne richtige katastrophe ich hab sogar einmal ne ganze seite auf den kopf gestellt un wusst net was ich gemacht hat un dan wurde ich von den andren im wiki naja sagen wir nett darauf hignewiesen un seid dem hat ich angst wieder was anzufassen xD un das ich hier hier für sassi übernehm mach ich in erster linie auch deswegen weil ichs total schade fänd wenn ihr des abzeichen für das tägliche bearbeiten am wiki abhanden kommt nur weil se im urlaub ist un ja im normalfall was machen würde, darum hab ich gesagt ich übernehm, un wollt jeden tag nur en bild oder so machen, weil des hat mir immer total spaß gemacht, aber iwie hat sich ne motivation entwickelt, viell. weil ich des jetzt alles besser blick (jaja schule bringt manchmal doch was informatik danke ;D ) naja ok ich schreib deine seite net noch weiter voll, aber danke für die motivatorische unterstüzung :D lg :3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 17:17, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) sry wenn ich mal drin bin dann richtig ;P danke xD.....totzdem dem wiki tut sowas net gut O.o......aber ich versuchs ja grad deswegen wieder gut zu machen, außerdem muss ich ende diesen monats eh nochmal einspringen, die frau geht zu oft weg xD motivation für reborn ist immer da ;D....nur ich hab meistens echt angst irgendenn mist zu verzapfen xD.....aber egal =D diesen satz wirst du irgendwann viell. noch bereuen :P lg :3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 21:04, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ich muss sagen, du bist gut darin einem mut zu machen =D ich hoffs mal, naja wozu hat man brieffreunde wenn net für sowas xD gestern kam schon ne hektische sms, weil ich ihr net geschrieben hatte ob ich im wiki war ich fands lustig ;P lg :3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:10, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) aber man muss dazu sagen es war keine absicht xD ok da se jetzt wieder da ist, verabschied ich mich :) danke für die Unterstützung nochmal un ja :D lg Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:44, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Man, ich geh nicht zu oft weg T.T Erst Urlaub (beschwer dich bei meiner Schwester. War übrigens nicht ganz so toll... Fetter Sonnenbrand (aua T.T) und den Rest hats nur geregnet) und dann Abschlussfahrt... Die ist leider Pflicht... Will zu Hause bleiben :( Ach und schön, dass du meine "hektische SMS" lustig gefunden hast -.- Naja... Hätte ich wahrscheinlich auch :D Ich hab halt gedacht, du hast das vergessen, weil du mir vorher auch immer geschrieben hast ^^' Nein, aber ernsthaft, du hast alles super gemacht und PineappleHead, danke, dass du sie unterstützt hast :3 Warum ich das jetzt alles hier hin schreib, weiß ich zwar selber nicht, aber egal... Okay, zu einem Teil gehörts hier hin^^ LG an euch beiden ;) Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:58, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ja, zu Hause ist es immer noch am schönsten :) Wenn ich an die Abschlussfahrt Ende August denke, wird mir schlecht -.- Nicht schon wieder Belgien :( Ja, ich habs gesehen. Sie kann mega stolz auf sich selbst sein ^^ Noch mal danke :) Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:16, 7. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Können wir gerne machen :D Um genau zu sein sogar drei Plätze :D War Rang 8 und jetzt bin ich Rang 5 :3 *-* 19:20, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wenn ich dich nicht bald auf Rang 6 sehe, gibts Ärger :D Ernsthaft mal, hau rein :3 Du schaffst es in die Top 10 ^^ Ich glaub an dich :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:01, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Stimmt... Ich hoffe es :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:42, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Sehr gut :D Wie auch immer du das jetzt so schnell hingekriegt hast O.o Öhm... Ja... Also zB Golden Sun - Die dunkle Dämmerung (DS) und ansonsten die Naruto Spiele (Ultimate Ninja) Leider hab ich da nur 3, 4 und 5... Danach kamen die ja nur noch für PS3 und ich glaube auch für XBox raus... Die Zelda Spiele sind auch cool :3 Ansonsten noch Divinity II - Ego Draconis (PC)... Mehr fallen mir nicht ein XD Ich will WoW spielen T.T Und was ist mit dir? Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 18:55, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) "Nur" ist gut :D Golden Sun ist cool. Ich kenn leider nur den Teil für den DS... In den Naruto Spielen wiederholt sich irgendwie zu viel... Cool :D Nein, leider nicht. Ich muss das unbedingt mal wieder spielen *-* Von The Last Story hab ich schon mal was gehört, aber der Rest sagt mir absolut nichts :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:45, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Super :D Zugegebenermaßen hab ich das Spiel nie zu Ende gespielt ^^' Also hab ich auch noch nicht an eine Fortsetzung gedacht XD Bekannt? Öhm... Kann sein? :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:08, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich hab kein Talent für solche Spiele :D Die hassen mich! Ich kack andauernd ab T.T Na ja... Irgendwann schaff ich das noch ò.ó Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:52, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich hoffe ~ Ist ja noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen bla bla bla :D Und was machst du so? lg Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:13, 15. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Erinner mich nicht an Schule... Wenn ich daran denke, dass nächste Woche die Schule wieder los geht, könnte ich kotzen... Muss auch noch Sachen kaufen... Lohnt sich eigentlich nicht für drei Tage Schule :D Danach sind wir ja auf Abschlussfahrt... Also hat das noch Zeit ~ :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:06, 16. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Jup... Wird vielleicht doch ganz lustig (auch wenn ich immer noch kein Bock hab). Einige von uns haben schon Pläne :D In Hoffnung, dass die Lehrer uns in Ruhe lassen und nicht rum schnüffeln -.- Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:56, 17. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich hoffe, dass diese "Pläne" funktionieren... Ansonsten können wir uns wahrscheinlich eine andere Schule suchen XD Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:50, 18. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Illegal... Na ja... Nicht so wirklich... Aber Alkoholkonsum auf der Klassenfahrt ist extrem verboten :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:57, 19. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich geb mir Mühe ;D Und sonst? Gibt's was Neues? Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 15:38, 20. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Macht nichts :D Mein Lehrer hat mir auch nicht geantwortet (hat mir ein Praktikum für die Herbstferien an der Ruhr-Uni angeboten. Keine Sorge, nicht als Lehrerin xD Sondern als Ingenieurin) Tja... Ansonsten... Morgen wieder Schule T.T Erst mal seelisch drauf vorbereiten :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:13, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich weiß noch gar nicht, ib ich das überhaupt machen soll... Klar, ich wäre blöd, wenn ich es ablehnen würde, aber um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich da ein bisschen Schiss vor... Ja, danke T.T Letztes Jahr... Horror x.x Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 16:56, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich habs noch vor mir :D Nachdem, was ich schon alles über das 10. Jahr gehört hab, wird das Horror x.x Ja hab ich... Ich kann die Varia nicht leiden, aber das tut mir leid :( Und Tsuna kann nicht helfen kommen. Muss für Reborn auch einfach nur scheisse sein... Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:49, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Langweilig... Du bist ja gut x.x Das wird das absolute Horror-Jahr... Reborn tut mir leid... Dass sich alle für ihn opfern... Das hält er bestimmt nicht mehr lange durch... Seelisch betrachtet. Er war ja dagegen, dass Tsuna und die Anderen für ihn kämpfen. Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:46, 24. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich hoffe :( Spannend bleibt es auf jeden Fall Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:58, 25. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wenn du das sagst ~ :D Ich verabschiede mich dann mal. Bis Freitag und sei nett zu meiner Freundin ;D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:10, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Dann ist ja gut ;3 Also bis Freitag LG Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 05:53, 27. Aug. 2012 (UTC) So, da bin ich wieder :3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:11, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Danke :) Kann mich im Großen und Ganzen nicht beschweren. War in Ordnung, außer das es einige echt übertrieben haben, wenn du weißt was ich meine o.o' Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:32, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Jup... Versuch mal Besoffene ins Bett zu kriegen, ohne das die Lehrer etwas mitbekommen... Gar nicht so einfach, wenn die die ganze Gegend zusammenschreien x.x Boar bin ich froh, dass das alles vorbei ist. Na ja... Vertrautes Heim, Glück allein :3 ♥ Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:51, 1. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Du tust mir leid... Das muss noch schlimmer gewesen sein, als bei mir :D Jaaa ~ Zu Hause ist es immer noch am schöööööööönsten xD Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:48, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Na dann gehts ja noch :3 Und war in der Woche irgendwas weltbewegendes los? Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:34, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ist ja geil *-* Wo wart ihr denn Wasserski fahren? Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 16:37, 4. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ah, cool :333 Glaub ich dir sofort :D Hauptsache es hat Spaß gemacht ;) Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:56, 5. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Nee, nicht wirklich... Alles so wie immer... Nichts Neues und voll öde -.- Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:01, 6. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich HOFFE *vor Langeweile sterb* :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:57, 7. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich quäl mein Handy :D Inotia 4 *-* <3 Das Spiel ist so DERBE MAGA HAMMER GEIL *_____________________* RPG ;D Ist zwar auf Englisch, aber was solls. Ich LIEBE es ♥ Level 34 WUHU :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 15:31, 8. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Level 46 xD Trotz, dass die Gegner irgendwie bis jetzt alle Level 44 sind, machen die mich platt x.x Nur wegen denen hab ich fast keine Heiltränke mehr *grummel* Hast du schon mal was von Inotia gehört? Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:07, 9. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Jap, ist es. Du hast kein Handy? Ehrlich nicht? Aber, aber, aber .... o.o'Jeder hat ein Handy O.o Wieso du nicht? T.T Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:36, 10. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Nein, so schlimm ist es nicht :D Also Respekt für diese Einstellung. Hat kaum noch einer. Man hört nur von allen "uh bald neues Iphone draußen und ich krieg das" bla bla. Mal davon abgesehen ist das Iphone dumm -.- Wenn ich kein Handy bräuchte und Inotia 4 nicht entdeckt hätte, hätte ich bestimmt auch keins :3 Glaube ich zumindestens O.o Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:14, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Jap, stimmt genau. Ja hab ich... Als ich Bermuda gesehen hab, hab ich so den Lachkrampf gekriegt :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:09, 12. Sep. 2012 (UTC) xD Aber gut, dass wir dann jetzt einer Meinung sind :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:09, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Wenn ich mir so Jager ansehe und da Bermuda ja der Boss von dem Haufen da ist, wird er das definitiv O.O Jap :3 Ist auch gut so. Den Vendice gönn ich den Sieg nicht -.- Aber sowas von überhaupt nicht! Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:13, 15. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Wenn ich so an alle denke, die die bis jetzt getötet oder schwer verletzt haben, würde ich gern selbst hingehen und denen in den............. ich meine natürlich, dass ich denen gerne meine Meinung sagen würde *hust* Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das was ich schreiben wollte hier auch schreiben darf :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:49, 16. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Okay, dann los! Zugegeben... Um die mach ich mir jetzt irgendwie am wenigsten Sorgen, aber was die den anderen Vongola angetan haben ist unverzeihlich Ò.Ó Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 21:45, 17. Sep. 2012 (UTC) *marschier* Klar, ist selbstverständlich... Die dämlichen Vendice haben sie nicht mehr alle -.- Boar ey bei Inotia Level 74 und die mit 71 töten mich O.O Was stimmt da nicht? O.o' Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:54, 18. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Haha sehr witzig :D Das regt mich auf x.x Na ja... Halt noch ein bisschen leveln, dann hat sich das... Denk ich... O.o Uh, das ist mies... Wie viele hättest du gebraucht? Mit heute sind es bei mir 326 *-* Am 31.10. 365 O_O Bis dahin muss ich noch durchhalten X_X Sassi1710 (Diskussion) Oh, das ist mies :( Ich hoffe, weil ich nochmal für ungefähr eine Woche (in Hoffnung dass es "nur" eine Woche dauert) weg muss... Ich hoffe, das Ayaka da nochmal für mich einspringt o.o Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 21:24, 21. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Aber du gibts wegen diesem Rückschlag doch nicht auf, oder etwa doch? O_O Hab sie schon gefragt und sie übernimmt dann wieder für mich :3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 11:26, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich glaub an dich! ;) Jaaaa ~ Ich bin ihr so dankbar T.T Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:44, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Kein Ding :D Divinity? xD Ich glaub was das betrifft geb ich auf :DD Ich bin dazu überredet worden LoL zu spielen... O.o Kennst du League of Legends? Wenn ja: ist das gut? Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:32, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hm... Ich weiß nicht ob ich das spielen soll... Ich glaub ich lass es :D Tut mir dann wahnsinnig leid das der Typ aus meiner Klasse die Punkte nicht kriegt, weil er mich dann angeworben hätte und so. Muss der neue Charakter wohl noch ein bisschen warten :DD Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 18:30, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Jetzt ehrlich? Cool xD Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:54, 27. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Cool :D Und was machst du so? Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 16:45, 28. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ja Ferien *-* Geburtstag ~ Aber wird voll doof... Muss lernen weil ich direkt nach den Ferien eine Arbeit VORschreiben muss, weil ich danach eine ganze Woche ausfalle. Krankenhaus. Mandelop also nichts ernstes :3 Alter was denkst du von mir? xD Nein, ich bin keine Einserschülerin. Zweier-/dreierschülerin triffts eher :D Und was ist mit dir? Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 21:38, 29. Sep. 2012 (UTC) xD Ich hab nächste Woche letzte Schulwoche :3 Nein, Sorgen machen brauchst du dir nicht :D ich geh einfach mal davon aus, das alles gut laufen wird und so :D Boar ich muss danach voll viele Arbeiten nach schreiben T.T O.O Unfair ~ Will auch gute Noten kriegen ohne mich anstrengen zu müssen T.T Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 18:11, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Du Glücklicher :D Glaub ich dir gern O.o Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 18:51, 1. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Und wie ist es gelaufen? :3 Hm... Also irgendwie ist das nichts Neues... In fast allen Kämpfen von Tsuna ist es auf sowas hinausgelaufen. Etwas Anderes hätte ich schon erwartet... *hust* Giotto *hust* :D Klar, ist das jetzt cool, wie stark Tsuna ist und das er jetzt irgendwie auf dem höchsten Level von keine Ahnung was (ja habs vergessen xD) ist. Aber etwas neues währe schon toll gewesen :3 Ich war voll verwirrt als ein Tsuna aus dem Tsuna kam X_X Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 21:22, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Okay, mir ist grad aufgefallen, dass ich das neue Chapter noch gar nicht gelesen hab xD Man bin ich blöd! Also es war definitiv zu kurz -.- Aber das Checker-Face da jetzt so einfach auftaucht und sich dann auch noch als Kawahira (war der doch, oder?) entpuppt, verwirrt mich gerade extrem O.O Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 23:38, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ahhhhhhh! O_O Ich dachte du meintest dieses Chapter... Jetzt hab ich gespoilert.... Sorry T.T Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:11, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Leider nicht ^^' Nochmal sorry... :3 Aber ich check das voll nicht... Welchen Grund sollte Kawahira als I-Pins Meister (mal angenommen das ist der echte Kawahira und so) für das ganze haben? O.o Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:54, 4. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich auch nicht o.o' Viele Auftritte hatte er ja auch nicht :/ Eigentlich nur das eine Mal in der Zukunft, als er Tsuna und die anderen vor Zakuro versteckt hat. Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:04, 5. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ja, das stimmt. In dem Moment hätte man mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit Lancias Ring. Das war echt überraschend :3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:57, 6. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Da besteht kein Zweifel... Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:28, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ja xD Erst diskutiert man und diskutiert und diskutiert und diskutiert und dann BÄM! Nichts mehr zum diskutieren o.o Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 15:27, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) KRIEGER *-* Definitiv KRIEGER! xD Öhm... Die Liste wird lang xD Also *räusper* * Ao no Exorcist * Naruto Shippuuden * Guilty Crown * Code: Breaker (endlich auch als Anime vorhanden *-*) * Ghost Hunt * Hiiro no Kakera * Shinrei Tantei Yakumo * Logischerweise Katekyo Hitman Reborn xD * Sword Art Online * Ich würde gerne Blood Lad schreiben, aber der Anime kommt erst Sommer nächsten Jahres raus xD * Fairy Tail * One Piece * Bleach * To Aru Majutsu no Index * C: The Money of Soul and Possibility Control * Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun (Passt voll nicht zu den anderen Animes xD) * Another * Death Note * Deadman Wonderland * Und so weiter :D Und was ist mit dir? :3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 16:38, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Frag mich bloß nicht nach Manga, ich glaub die Liste wird noch länger xD Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 16:38, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) hi^^ ja, aber trotzdem danke :D gglg :3 Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 12:51, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Fullmetal Alchemist und Black Cat hab ich auch gesehen :3 Ich hab vergessen Darker Than Black zu erwähnen O_O Wie konnte ich nur? T.T Na ja... Ich hab gesagt das wird eine lange Liste :D Och nee... Bogen ist cool und Magie auch, aber ich finde so mit Schwert immer noch am geilsten :3 So wie in Swort Art Online :D Bei Inotia bin ich auch Krieger *-* Level 102..... Jetzt muss ich aus einem mir unverständlichen Grund gegen mich selbst kämpfen... Rate wer gewonnen hat -.-' Tipp: Ich nicht... Das ist zum kotzen! Da war der Typ fast tot und was ist? Er verwandelt sich in ein hässliches lila Monster! Verarsche! Der Drache, in der sich der Boss davor verwandelt hat war zwar schwer, aber der sah wenigstens geil aus *-* Aber DAS Ding? Ähm... Nee... Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 16:13, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) wenn du das problem nicht hast, hast du echt glück -.-' ja, das hoffe ich auch, ich versuche auch zu helfen wo ich kann^^ Krieger, Krieger lalalala ~ Ach laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaass mich xD Die falsche Sassi gewinnt, okay? :D Ich schwöre wenn du das Teil gesehen hättest, würdest du genau so denken O.o Das ist HÄSSLICH! Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 17:51, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) so war das nich gemeint, sorry xD (hast trotzdem echt glück >.>) yupyup^^ Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 14:07, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ja, stimmt :3 Schade das es bei dem Spiel nicht so Online oder Multiplayer gibt O.o Ja ja... Hätte ich jetzt auch gesagt ;D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 18:44, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) jop, ist es, ohne witz -.-" hier kennt dich jeder, es ist klein es gibt fast nur alte leute oder bauern, es stinkt manchmal voll ekelhaft von den feldern her...es gibt nur 2 verschiedene richtungen in die die züge fahren und kaum busse (und die fahren kaum irgendwo hin) wenn man dann mal wo hin will wo die züge nicht hinfahren ist das voll der krampf (wir haben übrigens kein auto -.-") hier leben nur eingebildete blödf*tzen (sorry...is aber nunmal wahr...) die lestern ohne ende und zu allem kommt noch das hier jeder seine nase in die angelegenheiten der anderen steckt (was ohne ende nervt!) und das jeder alles über einen weiß, sogar manchmal mehr als man selbst über sich weiß - beispielsweise kennen ein paar leute hier geheimnisse über meinen großen bruder, die waren so geheim dass er selbst nichts davon wusste >.> ich weiß zwar nicht ob das immer so is, aber in meinem kaff und allen umliegenden käffern ist das so >.< nicht zum aushalten...glaub mir, du HAST glück! Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 18:34, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ja xD Das wäre doch cool... Du würdest mich zwar sowas von auslachen, weil ich das Spiel einfach nicht auf die Reihe kriege, aber na ja xD Ja Italien *-* Nur für den Effekt einmal Rom besichtigen und vielleicht ein paar Tage da bleiben und dann runter nach Palermo *-* Glaubst du ich komm in die Mafia rein? :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 21:09, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) oohjee xD" da will ich auch wohnen T.T ruhe ist immer was gutes... ja, das ist ein beispiel gewesen und was ich damit meinte war das sie überall rumerzählt haben mein bro würde drogen nehmen, was aber natürlich nicht stimmt...die haben das glaub ich einfach nur deshalb, erzählt weil ihnen gerade danach war...>.> ach ist nicht schlimm, ich steiger mich andauernd in irgendwas hinein (meistens kram, den kein anderer auch nur eines zweiten blickes würdigen würde, so total sinnloses oder unwichtiges zeug halt - kleines bsp.: eine schere mit cm angabe...was zur hacke soll das denn bringen, häh?! die null steht doch sowieso nie direkt an der spitze der klinge, wenn du also schneidest bis zur 2 cm markierung, hast du unweigerlich das stück vor dem nullpunkt - das ohne maßangabe - mitgeschnitten, was bedeutet das du zwischen 0,5 und 1 cm mehr geschnitten hast als du ursprünglich wolltest, da ist es doch wohl sinnvoller einfach vorher zu messen wie viel man schneidet und überhaupt - ich hab bis jetzt noch nie jemanden sowas benutzen sehen, wozu dann die arbeit machen es dort einzugravieren?! ich checks einfach nicht...) echt? wie alt bist du denn eigentlich? :? Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 11:45, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ... Jetzt erklär mir mal, wie du das gemeint hast... xD Muss man mal bringen :D Runter nach Palermo und denen das so mitten ins Gesicht sagen... Da gibts nur drei Möglichkeiten, was passieren könnte. Also entweder sie haben noch nie was von KHR gehört (was ich für die nicht hoffe!) und haben kein Plan wo von ich rede, sie bringen mich direkt um, oder sie nehmen mich auf aber auch nur aus dem Grund, weil mich niemand für ein Mitglied der Mafia halten würde :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:43, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) nicht wahr?? das ist einfach lol ^^ achso, stimmt dann bist du der jüngste und auf den tag genau 2 monate jünger als ich :p ich glaub ich bin hier die älteste... :? Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 14:05, 15. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Tja... Sei froh :/ Ja ja... Habs verstanden >.< Aber meistens ist das halt Tatsache O.o Klar würden wir Mädchen das hinkriegen, wenn wir uns ausgiebig damit beschäftigen würden, aber meistens kommt ihr Jungs dann mit irgendwelchen Spielen an, von denen wir vorher noch nie gehört haben xD Tja... Japanische Mafia... Ich muss zugeben, ich bin mehr an der Italienischen interessiert :D Solange sich keiner beschwert ist alles gut :P Ist ja nicht umsonst eine "Diskussionsseite" :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:46, 15. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ja, okay. Ist eine gute Alternative aber trotzdem nicht so ganz mein Geschmack :D Lass uns zusammen der Mafia beitreten *-* Dann kommen wir gleich viel überzeugender rüber xD Jap :3 Ich weiß nur nicht ob das irgendwie riskant ist, Nummern oder Namen hier einfach öffentlich zu machen :/ Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 16:56, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanke ♥ Jetzt gleich Musical :3 Starlight Express^^ Mafia *-* Die müssen uns einfach nehmen! xD Hm... :/ Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 14:43, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) jop xD hey, ist dir mal was aufgefallen? :? erst hab ich gb, dann sassie und dann du, aber immer in fast genau 1 monat abstand...außerdem werden wir alle immer gleichalt (dieses jahr werden wir z. b. alle 3 nacheinander 16 jahre alt...fehlst nur noch du o.O) ich find das iwie lol :3 sag mal, hast du ahnung vom Zeichnen? :? Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 19:25, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) jop^^ ach, schade :( dann frag ich mal sassi (ich interessiere mich nämlich für zeichnen und wollte eigentlich nur mal was fragen, was spezielle stifte betrifft...) und wenn du zeichnen würdest (tun ja iwie voll viele die animes schauen und/oder mangas lesen...) dann hätte ich deine pics gerne mal gesehen, deshalb hab ich gefragt ^^' sag mal, warst du schonmal in Frankfurt? :? Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 10:19, 18. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ja, war richtig geil :3 Da waren so zwei "Streckenräumer", die auch als einzigste Inliner an hatten. Die sind vor den Rennen immer losgeschickt worden, um die Bahn frei zu räumen und haben während der Rennen Schiri gespielt :3 Die hatten so geile Stunts drauf *-* Saltos, über Publikum springen, Schrauben... Derbe geil *-* Ich saß Seitentribühne ganz nah an der Bahn und dann ging da immer so ne Rampe hoch wo die drüber gesprungen sind uhhhhh *-* Am Ende sind alle rum gefahren und haben abgeklatscht.... Ich wünschte ich hätte da eine Reihe weiter unten gesessen, dann hätte ich auch abklatschen können T.T Die Typen waren toll *-* Als der eine rumgefahren ist und gewunken hat hab ich den mega angestarrt und zurück gewunken xD Man war das peinlich :D Hat hoffentlich keiner gesehen O.O Klar haben wir Ahnung xD Wir kennen uns sogar mit den Flammen aus! :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:28, 18. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ach, schade :( du hast von deinen alten bildern nicht zufällig noch welche xD" Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 12:35, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ach lass mich doch ~ xD War es *-* Ja man xD Ob die wohl wissen werden, wovon wir dann reden? xD Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 17:00, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ohhh, wie schade :( was hörst du eigentlich so für musik? :? sag mal, kennst du wenigstens "Baccano!" (das kennt iwie fast keiner den ich kenne >.>") oder "Black Lagoon" Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 15:04, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ja, ja :D Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ~ Aber das müssen die doch O_O Die MÜSSEN wissen wovon wir reden. Ansonsten kennen die ja gar kein KHR und das geht doch nicht, ich meine das MÜSSEN die kennen T.T Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:58, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) von T.M.Revolution mag ich "Resonance" voll gerne... kennst du die bands "UVERworld" oder "L.MC"? :? Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 08:53, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Eben! Ja eigene Mafia *-* ... Meinst du nicht es ist doch leichter einer Famiglia beizutreten als eine zu gründen? Es sei denn wir fangen irgendwo als Bürgerwehr an und suchen uns jemanden der uns verrät und daraus eine Mafia macht O.o Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:32, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Achso... Wenn du denkst ich lösch deine Kommentare (weil die da nicht mehr stehen wo du sie hingeklatscht hast xD) stimmt nicht O.O Ich stopf dir nur da in deine Spalte rein, sonst komm ich durcheinander :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:33, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) stimmt schon xDD von denen hab ich ein poster an der wand *freu* *jubel* \(*-*)/ ich liebe diese band irgendwie total (ja, ich hab nen schaden...) kennst du auch das lied "The Love Song", oder nur die KHR musik? Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 12:48, 22. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ja, einen Versuch ist es wert xD Dann ist ja gut :3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:06, 22. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Absolut :D Haste schon eine Idee, wie wir das anstellen? Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:17, 23. Okt. 2012 (UTC) das hab ich mir iwie gedacht, deshalb hab ich ja gefragt x'D Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 20:18, 23. Okt. 2012 (UTC) jop^^ kennst du die 3 filme von Death Note? also die spielfilme, mein ich... :? Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 19:32, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hallu :D Ich soll dir von der lieben Sassi ausrichten, dass se dir erst wieder in ner Woche ca antwortet weil se wieder net da ist.....siehe Blog :D Ich schuffte mal wieder unter ihrem Namen :) lg Ayaka ;3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:58, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) achso^^ (das hör ich iwie voll oft >.>) kennst du dann "The Garden of Sinners"? :? Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 12:07, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) stimmt^^ ernsthaft?! o.O" dann sag doch mal was du so kennst (und sag jetzt bitte nicht sowas offensichtliches wie: Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Bleach, etc.) Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 14:08, 26. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ja die kenn ich auch^^ D.GRAY-MAN!!! xD" kennst du davon schon die neuen chapter vom manga oder hast du nur den anime gesehen? :? und bei mir? das sind die, die ich kenne (da ich über 200 stück kenne ist das ein bisschen schwer zu sagen) aber das sind so ziemlich meine Lieblinge: *D. Gray-Man *Baccano! *Black Lagoon *Another *Elfen Lied *Durarara!! *Ao no Exorcist *Gost Hunt! *Matantei Loki Ragnarok *07-Ghost Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 15:49, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ja, kann sein ^^' ENDLICH!! ich hab jemanden gefunden mit dem ich über die neuen chapter quatschen kann~ ich will auch nicht das er tot ist T.T hey ich hab da mal ne frage... und zwar (ist leider schon ne weile her das ich das kapitel gelesen hab, daher weiß nicht mehr genau was er da gesagt hatte) aber der millenium earl hatte einmal in beisein so gut wie aller noah etwas gesagt wegen neah (ich glaub das er ihn nicht töten würde oder dass er ihm wichtig sei...oder auch was ganz anderes, aber allen/neah war da nicht dabei...) daraufhin waren alle total geschockt das er das gesagt hat, weil neah ihn ja töten will, nur einer nicht, nämlich der, der ein drittes Auge hat und damit gedanken lesen kann (ich schätze mal das er deshalb nicht geschockt war, weil er weiß wieso er so denkt, er hat bloß allen anderen nichts gesagt) außerdem scheint neah in allens körper das erste mal wieder geboren worden zu sein da er mit mana als sein zwillingsbruder, bereits als der neah zur welt kam, der später noah war, also ist nicht erst irgendeine erinnerung erwacht wie jetzt bei allen...nebenbei scheint sich keiner so wirklich an die vorherigen leben erinnern zu können (von den noah mein ich) es weiß wohl nur einer und zwar der earl, da er ja nie tot war, sondern einfach die ganze zeit gelebt hat...und natürlich der der seine gedanken lesen kann...nebenbei scheint neah der stärkste der noah zu sein obwohl er der jüngste ist, schließlich hat er es fast geschafft den earl zu töten, nebenbei trägt er fast dieslbe waffe wie der earl, da bleibt doch mal im ernst die frage: WER ZUM TEUFEL WAR NEAH WALKER EIGENTLICH?!? meinst du es ist möglich das er vielleicht der sohn des Millenium Earls ist? Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 21:21, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ja klar, ich schaff ja auch locker 2000 anschläge in zehn minuten, ich schreib oft so viel, sorry xD" O _o" wo hast du DAS denn her, davon hab ich ja noch nie was gehört? es hilft theoretisch schon...allerdings hab ich auch grad gelesen das der kampf schon vor 7000 jahren war und alles andere außer der info das das nicht seine erste reinkanration war, war leider nicht wirklich anwort auf meine frage...ich würde nur einfach zu gerne mal wissen WER GENAU Neah war...wenn ich mich noch recht erinnere hat dieser eine komische Noah, der der Allen hasst weil Road in ihn verliebt ist - hab den namen vergessen - mal erwähnt (als er Bookman und Lavi entführt hat) dass der Earl und Neah irgendeine verbindung haben und das er alle bücher und aufzeichnungen der Bookman will, um herauszufinden welche das ist... PS.: Ich les deine Antwort dann am Freitag, ich fahr nämich bis dahin weg und da hab ich kein Internet... ;) Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 12:26, 29. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hey du ♥ Da bin ich endlich wieder :3 Sorry das ich nicht bescheid gesagt hab, hatte bloß Blog geschrieben und den Rest irgendwie verpeilt... Sorry nochmal T.T Ich bin voll fürs Italienisch lernen *-* Gibt nichts was ich lieber tun würde ♥.♥ Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 17:36, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ach du... Alles nur weil ich nicht da war T.T Nein, das ist mies... Bei wie vielen Tagen warst du? Ja tolles Abzeichen *-* Will das Giotto Abzeichen.... aber 100 Artikel zu Kategorien hinzufügen ist nicht leicht O.o Erst mal schreiben und so bla bla ~ Ja, dann ist gut :3 Hab mich voll mies gefühlt, weil ich das vergessen hatte... Italienisch *-* Ich kann nur einzelne Wörter T.T Und ich wunder mich schon warum in meinen Emails steht, dass ein Anonymer meine Diskussionsseite bearbeitet hat xD Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:59, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) bin heute schon wieder da ^^ nein, ich meinte Sheryl Camelot (hab ja gesagt er hatte einen frauennamen, oder? weiß nicht mehr sicher -.-" aber tikky hatte panda und lavi ja nicht entführt...ich hab die stelle im übrigen wieder gefunden, daher weiß ich auch den namen wieder) nein, darum gings nicht und ich hab mich auch richtig erinnert, der earl sagte: "Ich will ihm nahe sein~ ♥" (habs aus dem englischen, da sagt er glaub ich: "I want to be near him~ ♥") außerdem schickt er auch sofort tikky und road um ihm zu helfen, als er "sieht" das Allen/Neah von dem typen vom herzen Angegriffen wurde ja ich weiß, mir ging es ja auch nur darum, das die geburt als Allen nicht seine erste wiedergeburt war; das Neah schon lange vor dem kampf gegen den earl vor rund 35 jahren gelebt hat. das war es was ich meinte. Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 18:59, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) lies mal das (diese seite und die danach, also seite 7 & 8) dann weißt du vielleicht, was ich meine: http://www.mangahere.com/manga/d_gray_man/c202/7.html Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 12:57, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Erinner mich nicht daran :( Das ist schade, wirklich verdammt schade... Aber alle schönen Dinge müssen irgendwann mal Enden, oder? Jetzt können wir bloß auf die Fortsetzung des Animes hoffen... In Hoffnung, dass WENN die eine Fortsetzung machen (wehe wenn nicht!), die da keine Filler rein hauen -.- Außer die haben mit Giotto zu tun :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 23:05, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) und genau DAS ist es was ich die ganze zeit meinte, ich will das wissen... ja, leider TT_TT sag mal hast du schon das neue KHR kapitel gelesen? :? Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 12:43, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ja okay, stimmt auch wieder :D Ja, leider ... Psycho-Pass? Kenn ich :D Na ja... Zumindest die erste Folge xD War ganz interessant :3 Ach echt? O.o wusste ich gar nicht... Ich bin im Moment an Code: Breaker und der zweiten Staffel von Hiiro no Kakera dran :3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 22:31, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) nach dem kapitel hab ich iwie das ungute gefühl das der manga fast vorbei ist -.-' Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 14:59, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hm... Düster ist immer gut :D Ich hab eigentlich generell was gegen Animes, wo es einen weiblichen Hauptcharakter gibt xD Das passt einfach nicht xD Code: Breaker? Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *-* Lohnt sich definitiv. Der Manga ist (bis jetzt) genial und ich freu mich riesig, dass endlich der Anime davon da ist :3 Klar, gibt es Unterschiede, aber was will man machen, wenn der Manga schon fast 200 Chapter hat und der Anime erst mal nur 12 Folgen kriegt? -.- Uh nächstes Jahr Sommer kommt Blood Lad als Anime raus *-* *freu* Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 22:08, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Klar, kannst du gerne machen :3 Ja, so was gibt es xDD Weibliche Hauptcharas... Das muss generell nicht sein. Egal ob Anime, Manga, normaler Film oder Buch o.o' Das geht einfach nicht maaaaaaaaan ~ XDD Brotherhood? Hab ich mal angefangen :D Keine Ahnung bei welcher Folge ich stehen geblieben bin xD Kennst du das Lied We're not alone von Coldrain? Das ist das Opening von dem Anime Rainbow: Nisha Rokubou no Shinchinin. Ich liebe das voll *-* Der Anime ist krass O.O Musst du auch mal gucken, wenn du auf so was stehst... Guck den O_O xD Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 21:17, 5. Nov. 2012 (UTC) stimmt...aber hoffentlich wird das nicht auch wieder so ein anime mit miesem ende oder das dann einfach alle fragen offen bleiben...ich hätte hierbei wirklich gerne ein happy end... kann es übrigens sein das es noch keinen ani mit richtigem happy end gegeben hat?? o_O ich mein, entweder es endet scheiße oder total offen -.-" Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 22:16, 5. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ja, hoffe ich echt...und vor allem das er den posten als Vongola Decimo annimmt und das nicht wieder so ein anime ist der dann am ende nur zeigt wie er sich durch die erfahrung und sowas verändert hat und reborn und so (halt alle mit denen er wirklich nur über die mafia zu tun hatte) dann einfach gehen...das würde mich ankotze wenn ich mir den anime angesehen hab, nur das es dann mit sowas endet -.-" ja, ich kenn da auch nicht mehr... Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 13:55, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ja man xD Das mit FMA hab ich auch gehört :3 Schon in den ersten Folgen gibt es gewaltige Unterschiede O.o Tja, wie erkläre ich das jetzt? Spielt nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg in Japan, wo Kinder in Erziehungsheime gesteckt werden und so... Sie dir mal auf Anime Proxer den Trailer an :3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 21:06, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Klar hab ich FMA gesehen :D Okay, mach das und sag mal was du davon hältst ;D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:02, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) stimmt...wurde wir ja bisher auch nicht, oder? abgesehen von dem kurzen moment in dem ich mal dachte, das die Arcobalenos tatsächlich wieder wie vorher aussehen würden... war wohl einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein -.-' Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 21:04, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) JO :3 Okay, mach das :D Ich fass es nicht, dass jetzt nur noch zwei Reborn Chapter kommen T.T Im Dezember und dann erst wieder im März ;( Was hältst du davon? Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:40, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Okay, okay MOMENT... Auf der letzten Seite des Mangas steht das Volume 41 am 4. Dezember erscheint und Volume 42 im März.... Das können doch unmöglich Sammelbände sein O.O Das glaube ich nicht! :'( Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 18:50, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) meiner meinung nach war es zu offen, die hätten wenigstens einen teil der zukunft zeigen können (ich wollte future-tsuna unbedingt mal ganz sehen...) eben was so danach noch passiert...man kann mit dem ende leben, es hätte aber besser sein können... und wie fandest du's? Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 22:59, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) stimmt^^ ja, es dauert schließlich 20 jahre bis er richtig erwachsen wird...ich hoffe mal nicht, das das nur wegen der dinge die Bakuran getan hat so war...sonst wird er jetzt wahrscheinlich niemals richtig erwachsen o_ O" Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 10:36, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Das ich mehr Chapter haben will :'( Datum? Was für ein Datum? O.o hä? mich in eure Diskussion mit einbezieh* Future Tsuna zu sehen, wäre wirklich cool gewesen, schon alleine weil er wirklich der Einzigste ist, der in der Zukunft nicht gezeigt wurde -.- Das ist deprimierend. Obwohl man davon ausgehen kann (Folge 175), dass er Giotto sehr ähnlich sein wird O.o Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:30, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH F***!!!!!! Wieso sagst du denn nichts man? xD Ich habs nicht so mit Daten :D Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich und SORRY ♥ ♥ ♥ Klar, das mit Neo Vongola Primo ist für Gokudera dann eine... na ja... Umstellung xD Aber ich muss wirklich zugeben, dass mir als gebürtige Giotto Vergötterin (xD), der Titel sehr gut gefällt :3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:34, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bei mir MUSST du das machen, sonst merk ich das nicht und dann tuts mir leid und und und T.T Ja, MIR xD Hast du mal bei diesem einen Anime rein geguckt? :3 Dieses Rainbow: bla bla bla Ding da Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:48, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ich weiß ja nicht wie sehr es dir gefällt, aber ich finds klasse ;DD is das nicht auch von Akira Amano gezeichnet worden? :? stimmt iwie...ich bezweifle es aber trotzdem noch ein wenig... >.> Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 14:35, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sehr gut :D Ja, toll ne? *-* xD Ja, ab und zu übertreibe ich etwas ~ Kein Ding ;) Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:14, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ah, ok wenn du das so siehst ist gut xD Wie ist Psycho-Pass denn so? Lohnt sich der? Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:25, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) xD Düster und sehr sehr blutig? Hmm.... O.o PERFEKT *-* Ich glaub den guck ich doch weiter :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:29, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ok, dann guck in den demnächst mal :3 Was machst du so? Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 22:19, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ja, ich auch^^ aber die englischen epis sind iwie immer schneller da als die deutschen...da scheint auch copyright weniger wichtig zu sein (auf englisch kriegt man ja echt ne menge, aber auf deutsch? fast nichts...) also wer hier englisch kann ist klar im vorteil :? kannst du eigentlich gut englisch?? Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 00:17, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Du tust mir leid o.o' Ich muss auch noch für Franzearbeit lernen O.o Deutschhausis muss ich auch noch machen xD Na ja... Gestern war ne Freundin bei mir (hat bei mir gepennt) und wir waren bisschen unterwegs und so :D Gleich zu meiner Schwester und joa :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 17:30, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Na ja... Eigentlich schon O.o So 2er 3er Schülerin (Mathe mehr oder weniger krampfhafte 3er Schülerin HUST) Ich kann Mathe nicht ausstehen und DAS kann mich nicht ausstehen >.< Schon seit der 3. oder 4. Klasse grrrrrrr......... Und du so? :P ACH JA!!!! O.O Kennst du Pandora's Tower oder The Last Story? Beides für Wii. Grafik ist ja übelst und ich wünsch mir jetzt beides zu Weihnachten *-* Okay... Eigentlich wollte ich noch Fire Emblem: Radiant Drawn, aber das kann die anderen beiden nicht toppen :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 23:53, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) 1,9? Wie machst du das? O_O Mein bester Durchschnitt war 2,2 T.T O___________O Warum? T.T Aber aber aber aber aber aber aber aber... Unfair T.T The Last Story krieg ich zu Weihnachten *-* Pandoras Tower ist irgendwie ein bisschen eintönig, kann das sein? Grafik ist ja schön und gut und Aeron find ich cool (Zael ist besser :D), aber wirklich viel passieren tut da doch nichts, oder? Radiant Dawn kann mit beiden nicht mithalten :D Sothe ist cool :3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:09, 19. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Du Glücklicher -.-' Also von der Story her, begeistert mich The Last Story schon etwas mehr. Bin halt nicht so der Typ für Liebesgeschichten :D Meistens jedenfalls O.o Okay zugegeben... Ich weiß bei Pandora's Tower irgendwie echt nicht was ich von der Story halten soll... Vielleicht guck ich da nochmal in das Let's Play rein... Ja, das wäre vielleicht besser. Dann kann ich mir auch eine richtige Meinung bilden :3 Ja, hab ich. Hab auch erst dran gedacht mir das zu holen, aber ich steh nicht so auf dieses "Mensch gegen Roboter" Zeug :D Aber Grafik mäßig sieht das schon echt interessant aus :3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:26, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ach komm :D Für Wii ist die Grafik doch echt super :) Also langsam finde ich Pandora's Tower auch ziemlich gut. Trotzdem hat The Last Story vorrang :D Darf mir halt nur ein Spiel zu Weihnachten wünschen O.o Hm... Ich guck mir mal das Let's Play von Xenoblade an. Ja, ich weiß. Ich bin 'ne Let's Play Fanatikerin :D Also meiner Meinung nach, spielt die Musik eigentlich immer eine wichtige Rolle. Ob bei Spielen, Filmen oder sonst irgendwas. Wenn die Musik nicht stimmt, ist halt schon etwas blöd :/ Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 21:43, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ^^ ja is bei mir auch so^^ das glaub ich iwie auch, weil ich eigentlich auch ziemlich gut englisch kann...ich les ja auch englische bücher (also normale bücher) also muss ich's ja iwie können... Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 14:26, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) stimmt...es benachteiligt einen ja nicht, also finde ich das es ein ganz guter nebeneffekt ist^^ Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 19:01, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) klar, welchen weg gibt es denn sonst etwas so schnell zu lernen? im grunde nur wenn man ami-freunde hat die mit einem die ganze zeit reden und selbst net...ich glaub das hat auch was damit zu tun weil man sich für das ja interessiert da fällt es einem leichter sich das zu merken, ergo: kann man auch besser lernen... so stell ich mir das zumindest vor... Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 21:19, 19. Nov. 2012 (UTC) stimmt, das ist echt ein langer weg von D. Gray-man zu englisch... o_ O" Neko-Chanx3 (Diskussion) 13:36, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC)